I won't let you go
by Emerald has been Cumberbatched
Summary: Hiccup comforts Toothless after the events of HTTYD 2. SPOILERS. PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE YOU REVIEW.


**Author's note: So today I was in my local Waterstones and I picked up this book "tale of the dragons" and I knew the warnings about not reading it until you see the movie but curiosity got the better of me and killed this particular cat as I saw a spoiler which made my heart stop in my chest for a moment. The spoiler in question is here if you want to have a look. . /hphotos-xfa1/t1.0-9/p526x296/10492442_328185010672822_7409399471513788333_ But be warned! But I spoil the spoiler here anyway. **

**The story is just me trying to contain my feels by writing an add on. I needed a Hiccup comforting Toothless scene. So here it is. Also the other spoilers in this fic may be true or false, I have no idea, I have been trying to avoid spoilers as I'm British and can't see the movie until July 11th. Which in itself is a pain in the ass. Please in your review do not confirm nor deny these spoilers! **

**This author's note may be the longest one yet. Sorry! XD**

* * *

Once all the celebrations had died down and many of the villagers were slowly falling asleep due to over doing the mead, Hiccup made his exit.

The feast was in his honour. He had just been declared the new chief of Berk. He was now leader of the village and that now came with many responsibilities, but now only one person was on his mind. A person who had left the great hall quietly and hadn't returned.

Toothless.

"Where are you going Hiccup?" Astrid asked, a hint of worry was in her voice. She was walking towards the dragon stables when she spotted him.

"Going to find Toothless, I saw him leave the great hall. I need to check on him" Hiccup said in reply. Astrid walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. You've both been through a lot" Astrid replied.

And they had. Hiccup had lost his father in the battle with Drogo and Toothless had gained great power. Both were Alphas in their own right now, but both had been through so much, especially Toothless, who under control of the Alpha dragon had almost killed Hiccup.

Hiccup shivered as he remembered how he had tried to reason with Toothless, how he had stood his ground and tried to get through to him. How Toothless had snarled at him with eyes full of hatred. He kept telling Toothless he would never leave him and that he was his best friend and kept telling him that he trusted Toothless no matter what.

Hearing his voice had broken Toothless from the Alpha's control and together they had defeated both Drogo and the Alpha. But it was a close shave and Hiccup had been so close to losing his best friend. Hiccup would never be the same if Toothless was no longer at his side. The idea of living without his best friend hurt him physically like someone had stabbed him with a sword right through his heart. If Toothless died then a part of Hiccup would die with him.

Toothless had also almost killed him and Hiccup knew that the dragon was still reeling from that moment and that was why seeing Toothless and making sure he was okay was so important to Hiccup now.

Hiccup quickly gave Astrid a kiss on the top of her head and smiled at her "I'll be back later, Milady" he said to her softly and Astrid gave him a gentle smile before pulling him into a quick kiss "okay, just make sure he's fine, I'd hate to think he's all by himself right now, he needs you" she replied. Hiccup nodded in agreement, his throat tight with emotion. Astrid gave his arm a small squeeze before walking towards the stables. Hiccup watched her go before heading to the path which lead to the cove. He knew he'd find Toothless there.

* * *

Once at the cove, Hiccup climbed his way down the rocks in search of his best friend. He soon found the dragon curled up underneath the tree. Hiccup slowly walked up to the dragon and he saw Toothless' ears prick up at the noise and his head swung round. When he saw Hiccup he let out a small unhappy sound and Hiccup slowly sank to his knees beside his friend. The dragon shied away from Hiccup's hands but Hiccup scooted closer and gently, carefully placed his hand on the top of Toothless' head, slowly stroking him soothingly.

"It's okay, bud, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere" he whispered to his dragon softly. Toothless gave a soft cooing noise and turned to look up at his rider. The pain in Toothless' eyes shocked Hiccup by their intensity. Toothless kept remembering how close he came to killing Hiccup. He felt like he was dangerous to him, that he could no longer trust himself around Hiccup.

As if sensing his thoughts, Hiccup leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around his dragon's head, clinging to him almost as if Toothless was his last tether to the earth.

"It's okay Bud, that wasn't you. That was never you. That was the Alpha. I know you will never hurt me. I trust you completely. I trust to from the world to Ragnarok itself. You're my best friend. I can't lose you. I won't let anything come between us. Surely you know that by now? I've lost my dad, please don't make me lose you to"

The dragon seemed to be listening to his words. Hiccup could feel the tension draining out of him and he let go of Toothless to look him in the eyes. Hiccup could feel wetness on his cheeks and realised he had been crying whilst talking to the dragon and now the tears were coming in earnest. Toothless, sensing Hiccup's distress warbled and tried to nudge him. Hiccup laughed and tried to bat away Toothless but the dragon continued trying to lick the tears off of his face before laying his head in his lap. Hiccup's tears soon stopped and he resumed petting Toothless' head. Toothless sighed in contentment and Hiccup knew his talk had worked.

He continued softly talking to his dragon as the stars shined in the cool night air and the moon filled the clearing with soft moonlight.

* * *

Astrid flew Stormfly over the cove the next morning. Hiccup hadn't returned the night before and she had been worried. But her fears were unfounded and she smiled softly at the sight she saw as she flew above.

Toothless and Hiccup were laying fast asleep together by the tree. Toothless had one wing over Hiccup protectively and Hiccup was curled against him, snoring softly.

They had both fallen asleep together. Too tired and drained to fly back home.

Astrid decided she would leave them there until they woke up. They needed the sleep. Silently she headed Stormfly home and back to Berk.

* * *

**Author's note: Please review! :D **


End file.
